After Amok Time
by jiiiiim
Summary: The events that occur after Spock finds out Jim is alive.


**_Note : this is my first fanfic and I only uploaded it because a friend approved of it. Be nice ;)_**

**_Also, rated this M out of precaution_**

"C'mon, Spock. Let's go mind the store."

Of course, the store room was not where the pair went off to after leaving McCoy and the nurse in the sickbay. As if out of instinct, they both found themselves standing in front of the Captain's quarters. The doors opened. Spock followed Jim inside.

Spock stood quietly, his hands in their usual place behind his back. Although he appeared mainly calm, his mind was racing. His heart beating faster than normal. Spock was considering in making no effort of concealing his feelings. He _wanted _Jim to know how he felt; how much he needed him. Jim, meanwhile, was having trouble reading Spock's face. Spock's eyebrows were furrowed. He bit his lip.

"Captain, I must apologise for my actions earlier, I -"

"No apology needed," Jim interrupted. "It wasn't your fault, Spock."

"But, Cap-"

"No," Jim said firmly. "Please, Spock, don't apologise."

Spock opened his mouth to say something, but Jim gave him a look that made him shut it again.

"Good," Jim smiled slightly. Spock's eyebrows pushed together.

"Captain," he almost whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

Jim laughed and folded his arms. "Yes, I could see that.

And you.. um.. you looked quite happy to see me, Spock. You _smiled. _I didn't think you had that in you."

Spock pursed his lips and nodded. Jim's teasing smile faded.

"Are you alright, Spock?" he asked, concerned. Spock nodded again.

"Yes, Captain, I just have... A lot on my mind."

"Well, you can leave if you wa-"

"No," Spock quickly said. "I mean, I would much prefer to stay in your company... If that's alright with you, Captain."

"Of course," Jim replied, growing suspicious of Spock's strange behaviour.

"Thank you, Captain."

What now? Spock shut his eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm the frenzy of emotions on the brink of taking control of his mind. He desperately wanted Jim to know how much he meant to him, but a part of him almost feared that Jim would not feel the same.

Spock sighed and walked up to Jim from behind. Jim's hands were, too, behind his back. Spock closed his eyes once more and took Jim's hand, causing Jim to turn around abruptly in response.

"Spock, what are you...?

Spock's index and middle finger met Jim's. Jim stared at Spock, and then their hands, but he did not move.

"This, Captain, is what Vulcans do... It is an equivalent to a human kiss."

Jim was lost for words. Was this the Spock he knew? The half-Vulcan who was more computer at times than man?

"Spock, I..."

And Spock leaned in and pressed his lips to Jim's.

Jim returned the kiss, feeling his face grow red as he did so. He did not find the kiss unpleasant or abnormal - in fact, it was quite the opposite. When Spock pulled away, he did it slightly so their foreheads were still pressed together.

"Spock..."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Spock muttered and he distanced himself slightly, but Jim grabbed his shoulders and pulled him right back.

"Stop... calling me that, Spock. It's Jim."

"Jim..."

Jim looked Spock in the eyes and Spock simply couldn't look away. He was glued to that spot, finally having been given the chance to be able to properly look into Jim's hazel eyes. They were wide and searching for an explanation.

"Spock? Is this really you?"

Spock felt something inside him fall apart.

"I am so sorry, Jim. I never intended to make you uncomfortable."

"No, Spock... I... I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just... Is this you, Spock? I mean, you're showing emotion. It's not bad, it's just... not like you."

"Jim, I've been trying all my life to contain my feelings and you know that. But as you saw earlier, I am, still, part human. I still have the capability of feeling emotions. I was glad to see you were not dead. More glad than I would have been if it were Dr. McCoy or anybody else because... I am forced to believe that I feel love for you, Jim. Despite all my logical reasoning, I've realised that I must, indeed, love you."

Jim blinked. "Spock..."

"It's alright, Jim. I already figured you could not feel the same way."

Jim cupped his hands around Spock's face and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Who said I never felt the same way?" he growled.

Jim tightened his grip around Spock and their bodies were pressed as close together as was possible in that position. Spock's heart leapt. Was this surge of electricity running through his body happiness? Was it love?

"I'd die for you," Jim breathed out after a break in the kiss. "How could you not think I love you, too?"

At that, Spock kissed Jim harder. Jim brought his thumb up under Spock's chin and parted the Vulcan's lips. Spock was nearly overwhelmed with this new type of kissing; Jim's tongue and his own, almost dancing together. It was all so alien to him, but he didn't reject it. Jim was now leading them both to his bed, and Spock had no difficulty of imagining what was to happen when they got there.

Jim laid Spock down onto his bed, straddling over him.

"Spock, can you feel me right now?" Jim murmured. He leaned in and started to kiss Spock's neck. He watched Spock's Adam's apple rise and fall as the Vulcan swallowed in an attempt to rid of the breath that hitched in his throat.

"Yes, Jim," Spock replied, somewhat strained, trying to keep his cool. "I can feel you."

"You can let your guard down, Spock," Jim reminded him. "Nobody's watching. It's just you and me."

Spock took Jim's hand and held it up to his face. He kissed Jim's palm, his eyes closing as he did so. Jim watched, mesmerised. Spock then moved them both so that he was on top, and his captain, right under him.

Spock's hands moved up under Jim's uniform, and Jim suddenly winced. Spock froze, quickly remembering the injury he'd been responsible for. Jim noticed this and shook his head, propping himself up with his elbows.

"No, Spock, it's okay. Please. Forget about it."

But Spock only seemed to be moving further away.

Jim grabbed Spock's hand and looked him in the eyes They held the eye contact; the only interference when he removed his shirt. Spock grimaced in horror at the gash across the captain's chest that Bones obviously had not yet treated. It stretched from his left shoulder blade to his right. Spock's forehead creased in anger over himself. Jim led Spock's hand to the cut.

"What's done's been done. It can only get better."

Spock understood. Jim laid back and Spock bent closer to him, his fingers barely brushing over the wound. He placed soft, whispers of kisses over it, and then kisses on the hollow of Jim's neck. Jim's hand rested on his own stomach, the other running its fingers through Spock's hair. He'd stay still apart from moments in which he would tense slightly whenever Spock kissed somewhere sensitive.

In their own time, Jim's hands moved on to aid Spock in removing his shirt.

Jim stared at Spock's bare chest. Spock had already seen him shirtless after his uniform had either been battered or torn off from all the fights he'd been through, but up until now, Jim had never seen Spock in that situation. He'd noticed the obvious planes of Spock's chest through his uniform, but now, he'd seen it all. Jim's hands explored, felt the rises and falls in muscle and bone. He could feel Spock breathing. He could even hear Spock's rapid Vulcan heartbeat.

With a small smile, Jim spoke.

"Spock... Show me just how happy you are to see me."

Spock obeyed. He avoided Jim's cut and smothered Jim's toned stomach with kisses. Jim could feel Spock's eyelashes brush against his skin. Spock moved down and he kissed the captain's bellybutton. He didn't stop at the rim of his trousers. He kept kissing down, his hands gripping Jim's hips. Spock placed a peck on the noticeable bulge in the captain's trousers. He looked up at Jim for permission, and Jim nodded. With that, Spock's fingers crept under the rim of Jim's trousers and started tugging.

In a few swift movements, Jim was now completely naked. Spock took a moment to gaze at the sight; Jim was, to put in words, fascinating. Even unclothed, he was still in no way vulnerable.

"Jim, I'm afraid that I... have no knowledge of what to do next," Spock told him sheepishly.

Jim smiled. Spock's face flushed green.

"Don't worry. I'll show you, Spock. It turns out... You've got a lot to learn."

Jim raised his middle and index finger. Spock's eyes lit up and his own fingers met Jim's. They remained in this state of kissing until both felt they could pull away.

Jim hovered over Spock. The Vulcan's remaining clothes were now spread over the floor.

"You've already showed me your way of expressing love and intimacy. Let me show you mine."

For the rest of the evening, the bridge lacked its First Officer and its Captain. The doors to the bridge slid open and revealed a smiling Kirk and, to the crew's surprise, a smiling Spock. But after considering the events of that day, no one gave it a second thought.

Nobody noticed how they looked into each other's eyes, nor did anyone see the touching of middle and index fingers the two discreetly shared before separating to their stations. Nobody noticed anything at all.


End file.
